Miles Edgeworth
''OBJECTION! I object! That was...objectionable!'' Miles Edgeworth is a prosecutor in the Ace Attorney series and is Phoenix Wright's eternal rival in court, as well has his close friend outside of it. He is a former EDBW competitor, competing in both Star Road and Star Road 2, and eventually making his debut in VGCW as an assistant to the current General Manager, Gary Oak. In the Ace Attorney Franchise Miles Edgeworth was the classmate and close friend of Phoenix Wright when they were in the fourth grade. When Phoenix was accused by the whole classroom of stealing Edgeworth's own lunch money, Edgeworth stood by his side and defended his innocence due to the absence of any proof of Phoenix's guilt. The two became fast friends after the incident. Edgeworth's father, Gregory Edgeworth, was a legendary defense attorney who inspired him to defend the innocent. However, on December 28th, 2001, a traumatic experience in an elevator that resulted in his father's death led Edgeworth to grow to hate defense attorneys, as he believed the man who murdered his father got off scot-free because of them. He was subsequently raised by legendary prosecutor Manfred von Karma (the father of Franziska von Karma) and became known as "The Demon Prosecutor" for his perfect win record and rumours of underhanded tactics, using whatever means necessary, such as bribery and forged evidence, to get the accused guilty no matter what, even if they were innocent, as that was how he was raised to prosecute by von Karma. Phoenix broke his winning streak, of course, once the two collided in the courtroom during the events of the first game. Edgeworth's viewpoint changed when he himself was accused of a murder he didn't commit. Though he was adamant against it at first, Edgeworth eventually consented to let Phoenix Wright defend him against Manfred von Karma himself. Not only did Phoenix clear Edgeworth's name, but he also provided closure on the truth behind Edgeworth's father's death, proving Manfred to be the real murderer. From that case on, Edgeworth had a change of heart, and while he never truly quit being a prosecutor, from Justice For All onwards, Edgeworth has always been on Phoenix's side when it comes to solving cases--even if they're on opposite sides of the court, they will always fight to find the truth together. In VGCW 'Season DL-6: The First Turnabout' Being a popular individual in the world of Law Enforcement, Miles Edgeworth just so happened to be a popular individual in the world of Professional Wrestling, as he was handpicked alongside 15 other competitors to enter the very first Star Road Tournament. Despite putting on an incredible performance to advance to the Quarter Finals by defeating Strong Bad, he would later fall to Geese Howard, eliminating him from the tournament. 'Season SL-9: Turnabout Succession' In the year that passed between the first and second Star Road Tournaments, Edgeworth honed his skills in EDBW, even forming a short-lived tag-team with FBI Agent Francis York Morgan (who kept referring to him as Zach for some odd reason). But the time soon came when he found himself picked for the Star Road 2. But unfortunately, history would repeat himself, as he fell once again in the Quarter Finals to eventual Runner-Up Asura. 'Season 10: The Great Revival' Someone must have been taking note of Edgeworth's accomplishments in the year between the Star Road Tournaments, as on March 10th, 2015, Edgeworth stepped out of a limo alongside fellow EDBW Superstar Steven Armstrong, Illidan Stormrage, and the new General Manager of VGCW, Gary Oak. Gary introduced him as his right-hand man, and legal advisor, and would shunt boring tasks on to Edgeworth such as finalising a set of Legends contracts supposedly left behind by Baz MacMahon. He made his official main roster in-ring debut on the next show, taking on Sabin Rene Figaro, who had been on a losing streak as of late. As such, the fans (and likely Gary) considered Edgeworth to have this in the bag, seemingly cemented by Edgeworth taking an early lead. However, as is typical for an Ace Attorney prosecutor, he found himself on the wrong end of a come-from-behind victory and lost the match after a Train Suplex, unable to have his "EUREKA!" moment before the count reached 3. Unimpressed with the performance, Gary booked Edgeworth in a singles match against none other than the King of Awesome, Bowser, telling the lawyer he needs his crew to look tough. Edgeworth left the office claiming something needed his attention and was later absent for his match, forcing the GM to fill in. Following the match, Gary located Edgeworth and berated him for being a no-show, while the laywer claimed to be pre-occupied with "boring legal stuff". A few weeks later Edgeworth was re-booked against the Koopa King, and earned back some respect by knocking down the behemoth for a 3-count with an Edgeycution. Edgeworth spent the majority of the season investigating a series of threatening notes written by an unknown sender, and an incident that nearly injured Sabin Rene Figaro on the stairs. Edgeworth initially accused Travis Touchdown of being responsible the accident and called him into the ring to be prosecuted, only to be interrupted by his eternal rival Phoenix Wright. Wright jumped to defend Travis and all but proved him innocent of the crimes, before claiming Edgeworth himself was the culprit due to his suspicious no-show vs Bowser. Edgeworth admitted to being absent from his match out of fear and denied being responsible for the notes or incident, when both lawyers were interrupted and thrown out the ring by Gary Oak. Edgeworth proclaimed that it wasn't over between him and Wright. While in the process of investigating, Edgeworth was approached by Adam Jensen, who was worried about the impending return of The Nightmare. Jensen speculated that he would return at End Game X, and asked Edgeworth to assist with creating a plan. Edgeworth declined, instead choosing to focus on his investigation, but suggested that Jensen should have been killed outright, and that The Nightmare must have held back. Edgeworth left Jensen with the suggestion that he may be the key to defeating The Nightmare. Edgeworth continued to investigate by talking to various wrestlers, making note of a missing pair of disposable gloves during an inventory count, he was again approached by Jensen, and later Solid Snake at End Game X, both of whom asked for help with The Nightmare, and while Edgeworth promised to think of something, it would only happen after he had finished his legal feud with Phoenix. And so, Court was now in session; Edgeworth again called Phoenix and Travis into the ring to determine the culprit behind the threatening notes and the staircase incident. Edgeworth called on Dante as a witness, and cross-examined his testimony, pointing out the contradictions and outright accused Dante of being the real perpetrator. Dante desperately attempted to shift the blame back to Travis, but Edgeworth is considered a prodigy for a reason, and eventually he pushed Dante into admitting that he was in fact the true culprit. Dante was attempting to frame Travis as part of a plan to eliminate the tougher competition within the VGCW and rise to the top, and as Travis and Dante settled their scores in a fight, Edgeworth promised to settle his competition with Phoenix at another time. However, Edgeworth wasn't done for the evening, as The Nightmare re-emerged and threatened to live up to his threat to wipe out humanity; even Jensen's intervention wasn't enough to stop him, and things began looking very bleak. As Snake & Edgeworth watched on backstage, Snake desperately told him to think about the mannerisms of The Nightmare. Edgeworth cleared his head and made note of how often The Nightmare had mentioned the notion of praying and concluded it might be one last clue from the man the nightmare once was. As a last resort, Edgeworth prayed for The Nightmare to end, and unbelievably, The Nightmare recoiled in pain. Surprised, Edgeworth told Snake to spread the word as quickly as possible, and with everyone, from the VGCW locker room, to everyone in the Female Division, and his friends back in EDBW, combined with the prayers of the VGCW Universe, they were able to put down The Nightmare permanently. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Sexy pin it's over.jpg|Edgeworth picks up the win over Dan Hibiki in WWF No Mercy. ANOTHER Fire Emblem character!?.png Category:EDBW Graduate